Turnabout Is Fair Play
by emo-geek-87
Summary: After a year in Seattle, Puck decides he wants a mark of his own. A short little sequel to "Kiss With A Fist". SLASH


Title: Turnabout Is Fair Play

Author:emo_chick_87

Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Puck

Rating: NC-17 for language/sex.

Word Count:1800ish words

Spoilers: None I can think of.

Genre: Romance/Smut/Future Fic

Warnings: This chapter has Top!Kurt, toys, hair pulling, biting, D/S play, small mention of blood play, bondage so quick that if you blink you'll miss it.

Summary: After a year in Seattle, Puck decides he wants a mark of his own. A short little sequel to "Kiss With A Fist".

I don't own Glee. Please don't sue. Also Completely Unbeta'd. Blame me completely.

.

_It is fair for one to suffer whatever one has caused others to suffer._

.

.

It's isn't until the first week of their first summer in Seattle that Puck decides that he's ready. He's halfway through his culinary program and Kurt landed a pretty sweet internship at _Seattle Magazine_ for the summer. Kurt isn't set to start for three days. It really is the their last weekend as kids in the big city.

They spend their first night watching movies and making love in the living room. The second night they spend curled into one another after an entire day of doing touristy stuff that they couldn't get away with once they're full fledged residents.

That's when Puck tells Kurt. His head is resting on the smooth of Kurt's belly. His head rising and falling gently with each exhalation. His fingers casually mapping out the expanse of Kurt's body until he reaches the twin pin-prick marks he left almost a year ago. His head raising suddenly as a surprised, pleasured gasp jolts through Kurt. Puck runs his thumb reverently over the scar and, not for the first time, laments the fact that he doesn't have one of his own.

"Babe, when we play do you ever think of switching it up?" His voice is shy and barely penetrates the darkness of the room.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever think of taking me the way I sometimes take you?" Puck can practically feel the blush rise and wonders if Kurt can feel the heat against his belly.

"Of course, I do. I think about it all the time. I just didn't think that was up for consideration. Our roles in that have always been pretty defined."

"I think about it all the time too. Could you take me like that?"

"Yes."

Puck fixes Kurt with a vulnerable gaze. "Would you take me like that?"

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"Of course."

Puck's heart jumps into his throat and all he can do is smile into the curve of Kurt's hip.

.

.

The next day Kurt is so busy getting ready for the orientation luncheon for his new internship that he barely gives Puck a second glance. Flitting around the apartment, Puck can't help but stare. Transfixed by the beauty only he would ever get to see. Kurt without the mask was a sight to behold. Puck was the only one living who had ever seen it. Even with Burt he still held up part of it. Kurt told him that before he'd only ever been that free with his mom. There was only one person on the face of the earth that knew all his secrets. Puck was just grateful Kurt chose him to expose his soft underbelly too. Because really, Kurt know all of his secrets too.

Kurt is only out the door fifteen minutes when Puck feels his cell phone vibrate against his thigh.

_I want to play tonight._ _When I get home will you be ready?_

_**I'm always ready xoxo**_

_Do you remember the first time? How you had me wait for you?_

_**Yes. **_

_That's how I want you. Okay?_

_**Okay.**_

_I'll be home by seven. Be ready for me. _

The sound of Kurt's key sliding the lock open rockets anticipation down the length of Puck's spine. The toy insides him shifts slightly and Kurt is greeted by a gasping flushed Noah Puckerman. His hands are folded behind his back. His chin angled towards his chest. His thighs are twitching and his breath id making his chest rise at an alarming rate. Kurt slides into the persona he created for this very moment. He makes his trembling hand into a fist at his side. It's time to play.

"Well, don't you look pretty. Just the sound of my footsteps have you panting like a bitch in heat." Kurt circled around Puck, taking in the view from all angles. He trails his fingers lightly across Puck's back before fisting his hair and roughly pulling his head to the side. Puck convulsingly swallows and Kurt watches the corded muscles in his neck strain. He sniffs a loud trail from Puck's shoulder to just under his ear.

"Fuck, you already smell like sex. This whole place reeks of it. What exactly were you doing?"

At Puck's whimper Kurt tightens his hand, pulling his head back even farther.

"I had to open myself up for you. It took longer than I thought it would."

"Really, and just how long did it take you to stick that little purple plug up that virgin ass?"

Puck flushed in shame. "I had to finger myself for at least half an hour before I could."

The image of that makes Kurt forget where he was and who he was supposed to be. His body involuntarily thrusts his aching cock against Puck's neck and lower jaw. Puck's breath is hot through the thin fabric of his dress pants as he nuzzles into Kurt's pelvis. Begging without saying a word. Kurt rubs his hand lovingly against Puck jaw.

"Well, I hope it's enough. That pretty mouth of yours is well acquainted with just how much I have to offer."

He starts to undress as he continues his journey. Careful to drag the teasing silk of his tie or the soft cotton of his shirttails across the tip of Puck's dick at every revolution. When he pulls the belt free from its loops and snaps it loudly Puck's entire body tenses. The cool leather wraps loosely around tanned wrists until he is completely at Kurt's mercy.

While admiring his work, Kurt gives the base of the toy a quick, sharp tap with the tip of his very stylish boot. Puck's gasps echo through the apartment and he falls forward. The carpet is rough against his cheek and shoulders. He struggles for air as Kurt grabs the base of the toy and start a slow steady rhythm. The high pitch whine of his own voice humiliates him but still he can't get himself to stop begging. Kurt slams the toy forward in one last harsh thrust before he grabs at the leather bound hands and drags Puck back onto his knees. The cool air on his rug burned knees send a shiver of relief through him until he is pushed face forward on the bed.

He knows what he must look like. Spread out on the deep purple sheets, gasping and desperate. But the feeling of Kurt's bare chest against his back and his rolling hips slamming into him making the toy shift in delicious ways make up for any embarrassment he might feel. The ties that bind Puck release him momentarily and he uses the respite to dart his hand behind him. He grips wildly at Kurt's cotton clad hip. A hard grip immobilizes his wrist and flips him to land on his back. He watches as Kurt rips his clothes from his lower half and throws them over the side of the bed.

They are both gloriously naked now and all Puck can do is open his legs wider on either side of Kurt's knees kneeling in front of him. Kurt savagely rips the toy from his body and watches as the muscle tightens and twitches under his scrutiny. The grin that comes over his face makes Puck's heart beat even faster.

"You've really never given this to anyone before? You're far to receptive to be a first timer."

Puck shook his head violently, back and forth. _"No...nononono...only you...only ever you...please Kurt... please I can't wait anymore... I promise only you..ahh_."

Puck is cut of by the vicious thrust forward and the resulting pleasure that mixes with the vivid pain that rockets up his spine. Kurt keeps his thrust slow and deep. A tight hand clenched where Puck's thigh folded into his calf. Wringing out every ounce of pleasure in the entire world and focusing the entirety on Puck, on his Noah.

When Puck's body jack knifes into a violent orgasm the tears that cling to his eyelashes aren't only from pleasure. Giving himself to Kurt in the only way he'd been holding back made him vulnerable in a way he's never been with anyone.

But even now he knows Kurt's not done with him. He ghosts his fingers down across Kurt's mark.

"You still want one, babe?"

Puck's nod and the fluttering muscles around his still hard cock are the only answer he needs. He eases himself out of Noah and rests against the headboard. He taps his thigh and Puck shakily moves to straddle him. Fingers dance lightly over Puck's puffy hole for a second before Kurt eases himself back inside him. Puck's thrust are lethargic and sleepy.

"Baby, I know you're tired but please ride me. Show me how much you still want me." Puck whimpers and braces both of his hands on Kurt's chest. Puck's closed eyes and the violent snap of his own hips are enough to distract him while Kurt reaches under the pillow for the play vampire teeth he stashed there before he left.

Kurt's hands cradle Puck's face and he stills when he sees the gleaming teeth smile at him. His own desperate hands scramble up to pull Kurt into a bruising kiss. He pulls back gasping for breath.

"Where, babe? You have to tell me where you want it."

There's a moment of consideration before Puck guides his hand to just above the point where his shoulder became his neck. Kurt kissed him softly and grinned at Puck insistent nod that he'd gotten the right place. As the fangs slid into Puck's soft skin his hips canted wildly against Kurt.

"_Please...baby... deeper...it's has to be forever_."

Kurt bit harder. Puck's eyes rolled up and he gave a small whimper as he spilled himself onto Kurt chest. Puck grasped him wildly and Kurt couldn't help but follow shortly behind him.

.

.

The next morning he wakes up to the strong smell of fresh coffee and Kurt singing in the kitchen. Puck feels a dull throb in his neck and a twinge deep inside him whenever he moves. Running his thumb over the bandage Kurt must have placed over his mark, he's never been happier.

When he sees Kurt skipping out the door, wearing his crisp new bow tie on his way to his newest adventure, the only thing he can think is _I want to marry this boy_. When Kurt storms in nine hours later with Korean BBQ and pronounces that he never wants to leave Seattle, Puck just nods his head and agrees.

Yep, watch out Seattle. The Hummel-Puckerman's are gonna take you by storm. Or should that be the Puckerman-Hummel's. That's definitely a conversation for after Kurt gets his ring.


End file.
